


Pure Wrath

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Confessions [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dating, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Double Dating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Safewords, Thanksgiving, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: It's nearly Thanksgiving and Steve has been gone for weeks on a mission. Bucky tries not to let it get to him, but he's feeling Steve's absence keenly. The night before Thanksgiving, he asks one of the other Avengers, Sam, to sleep with him, the first time he's asked one of them to have sex with him, even though he's been involved in the Avengers' open relationship for months.When Steve returns they talk and Steve makes amends for being away so close to the holidays.





	Pure Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> CW: nonconsensual touching/attempted rape in a bar. Steve saves the day, though.

Bucky sighed in frustration as he stared out the window in the empty living room he shared with Steve. The city looked… alive was all he could think of, really. People bustling below, running this way and that, all without knowing that someone high up in the Tower was watching what was going on. Bucky had tried to focus on something else. He had tried everything he could think of. TV, games, reading, working out, music, cooking (he had stress baked 5 dozen cookies, 2 dozen blueberry muffins, 3 batches of brownies, 2 soufflés, and a loaf of pumpkin bread. That had been the only thing that really helped, but unfortunately, he was now out of ingredients and had nothing to occupy his time or his thoughts while he waited for his pies, one pumpkin, one cherry, and one pecan, to finish baking. 

It was partly at himself and partly at Steve, to be honest. Steve had gone on what he had known would be a long mission in which communication was restricted. It made it hard to follow the rules, but Bucky did. Steve had left a couple weeks ago and they hadn’t communicated since. 

Bucky didn’t know the details of the mission. In truth, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He usually found out afterwards, but there were times when he thought it might be easier to know _what_ he was worrying about rather than playing through 1000 different scenarios in his head. Other times he was glad he didn’t know because it would just mean that he knew what he should be worrying about. 

Before he left, Steve had offered to find someone to Dom Bucky while he was gone. Bucky had refused. Now, part of him regretted it. Getting out of his head seemed like a fine idea at the moment, but he couldn’t do it to himself. There was still the standing permission to have sex with other members of the team, but Bucky had yet to do that since the Coffee Table Fuck Fest. 

Now, though, he’d give anything to not have to think about the fact that Thanksgiving was tomorrow. His family had been disappointed when he said he wasn’t coming, but how could he go? He and Steve weren’t out about their relationship and even if they were, his family, his conservative Catholic family, would hardly accept him now. Having Captain America as his boyfriend wasn’t likely to change that. 

It had been four years since he came out to them. It had been nearly as long since he’d seen them during the holidays. He had hoped that he would have someone to spend a holiday with again. Apparently it wasn’t to be. Not this year, anyway. 

“Mr. Barnes,” Jarvis said, tearing him out of his maudlin thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“Sam Wilson is asking for permission to enter the apartment, shall I grant access?” 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” Bucky said. 

A moment later, the elevator dinged and Sam stepped out. He took a deep breath in through his nose and Bucky felt a small sense of satisfaction that someone liked his cooking. 

“Damn, man, you know Thanksgiving isn’t until tomorrow, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, well, thought I’d get a head start,” Bucky replied. He turned away from the window to look into the apartment, at the countertops covered in desserts he’d made but hadn’t eaten. “Lots of people to feed, you know.” 

“I came to ask if anyone told you about the team Thanksgiving dinner we have every year,” Sam said. Bucky shook his head. “Well, I’d say you’ve made enough for everyone just on your own.” 

“It’s all dessert stuff,” Bucky said. “I can’t cook for shit, but I’m good at baking.” 

“I can see that,” Sam said with that grin. It turned quietly sympathetic as he turned towards Bucky. “How are you holding up?” 

Bucky shrugged, but said nothing. Sam walked up to him. Things had been different since Bucky watched Natasha punish him. Less… antagonistic. There was more friendly banter, less teasing, and Bucky found that he liked Sam. It was somewhat shocking at first, but it made sense. 

“It’s hard when they’re gone,” he said. “Life is simpler when they’re around to boss us around.” 

“Don’t you Dom Clint sometimes?” Bucky asked. 

“I do,” Sam said with a nod. “But I wouldn’t sub for Natasha if I didn’t need that, too.” 

Bucky nodded. He could understand the feeling. Even though he knew Steve would leave, he still felt a little lost, especially now that he’d been gone for some time. Rules weren’t the same without him. 

“Are you doing okay?” Bucky asked. “Both Clint and Natasha are on this mission, too, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I suppose,” Sam said. “I’m a little more used to it. The bed just seems too big without them.” 

Bucky smiled sadly. “It does. I got a body pillow just to feel like I’m not alone in that thing.” 

“Whatever helps,” Sam said with a smile. At that moment, the timer on the oven started to ding and Bucky walked over to check the pies. Satisfied with their result, he took them out to cool. He slapped Sam’s hand when he caught him trying to sneak a pecan. 

“Stop that. Wait until tomorrow,” Bucky said with a wry grin. 

“Aw man, but pecan pie is my favorite,” Sam laughed. “How’d you know?” 

“I didn’t, but I found a package of pecans in the pantry, so I figured I might as well,” Bucky replied. 

“As long as I get at least half the pie, I’m okay with that,” Sam said. Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“No guarantees,” he replied. “Might have to fight whoever else shows up to this thing tomorrow.” 

“Speaking of which,” Sam said. “Have you invited anyone? You live here, so you have the ability to invite friends and family over for special occasions.” 

Bucky looked down and said nothing. Eventually the silence spoke for itself and Sam rested a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he said. 

“My family only wants to see me if I’ve decided to… repent,” Bucky said by way of response. 

A long, awkward silence stretched between them. Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him in. Bucky let it happen. It felt good to be touched after more than two weeks alone. Sam was strong, his body lined with hard muscle and Bucky found himself tucking himself beneath his chin. 

“Will you stay with me?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Sure thing, whatever you need,” Sam replied. 

“I mean tonight,” Bucky said. “Will you… sleep with me?” 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Sam said. He held Bucky for a moment longer before he stepped back. “You know what you need?”

“What?” Bucky asked. 

“Disney,” Sam said with a smile. “Disney always helps during the blues, even if it doesn’t cure them. Disney and pizza.” 

Bucky smiled. “That sounds great.”

* * *

Somehow, the Avengers Amazon Prime account didn’t have a single Disney movie attached to it. But if Tony Stark’s billions of dollars and lack of common sense were good for anything, it was buying the entire Disney collection. It almost made up for the fact that Sam had a pizza with pineapples delivered to them, among the three that he got. Thankfully the other two had actual pizza toppings, like pepperoni, sausage, and bacon. 

They were washing up and setting the desserts aside for tomorrow later that evening. It felt good, better to have someone with him, taking up space in the apartment. He wondered if Sam felt the same way. They worked quietly and made quick time. 

“Do you still want me to stay?” Sam asked when they were done. 

“Yeah, if you… don’t mind,” Bucky said. Sam smiled down at him. 

“And what do you want to happen tonight?” Sam asked. “We can just sleep, if you want. Or we can have sex. Or I can Dom you.” 

“Just sex, if it’s all the same to you,” Bucky said. “Steve’s uh, he’s the only one I’m comfortable subbing for right now.” 

“That’s fine,” Sam said with a smile. He took Bucky’s face in his hands. “What’s your safeword?” 

“We use the traffic light system,” Bucky said. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down.”

“Works for me,” Sam said. “Do you have a personal safeword?” 

“Snow,” Bucky said. “Didn’t used to, but Steve said I should have one when we got into the heavier stuff.” 

“He knows his stuff,” Sam said. “Mine’s sky.” 

Bucky nodded. Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky returned it after a second of hesitation. He could taste the pineapples on Sam’s tongue, sweet and tangy and… comforting. Sam’s lips were soft and his body was warm and his short beard scratched against Bucky’s smooth skin. 

Bucky gasped as Sam bent to pick him up by his thighs and started walked towards the bedroom. The rational part of Bucky’s mind noticed that Sam knew his way around his and Steve’s apartment and wondered how often he and Steve had had sex before Bucky showed up. He pushed the thought from his mind. 

Sam laid him out on the bed gently and moved down to kiss Bucky’s neck. Bucky arched against him and moaned softly. He pulled at Sam’s shirt until Sam lifted his arms and he was able pull it off. His hands wandered over Sam’s torso, feeling the hard muscle under smooth skin. Sam moaned as Bucky’s fingers grazed a nipple. 

“Like that?” Bucky asked. Sam just moaned again and kissed Bucky as he started to pull Bucky’s shirt off. When it was gone, he started to kiss his way down Bucky’s chest. 

“You’re so smooth,” Sam murmured as he sucked on Bucky’s chest. 

“Steve likes it,” Bucky said. “Got bi-weekly spa appointments and everything.” 

Sam hummed. “I like it, too,” he murmured. He looked up at Bucky and smiled. “Makes you soft, smooth.”

Bucky moaned and arched against Sam’s mouth as his lips closed around one of Bucky’s nipples. He nipped and sucked gently against the sensitive flesh. Sam teased the other nipple with his fingers.

“Oh, God, fuck, that feels amazing,” Bucky moaned. Sam looked up at him through his gorgeous eyelashes and grinned. He reached down and cupped Bucky’s erection through his jeans and Bucky thrust up against his hand. 

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Sam murmured as he crawled up to Bucky’s face and kissed him again. “You can fuck me if you want. I can fuck you. Just tell me.” 

“I… I…” Bucky said. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think, he just wanted to feel more, to feel Sam’s body against his. 

“You’re overthinking it, baby,” Sam murmured as he sucked lightly on Bucky’s neck. The way he moved over him was slow and sensuous and God Bucky wanted to feel him. “We got all night to do this, we can do whatever you want.” 

“I wanna suck your cock,” Bucky blurted out. “I just… God, I wanna suck it.” 

Sam grinned down at Bucky’s embarrassingly eager declaration and knelt above him. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them slowly. Bucky knelt up and reached into his pants and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed. Sam smiled and kissed him lightly, nipping at his lower lip. 

“You like it, baby?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I just,” Bucky said. He swallowed. “I just realized I’ve never really had a good look at it.” 

“Well, here’s your chance,” Sam said. He thrust into Bucky’s grip and Bucky used his other hand to pull Sam’s pants down. He pulled out Sam’s cock and it hung heavily between his legs, the circumcised head glistening with pre-come. It wasn’t as long as Steve’s, but it was thicker and still pretty long. 

“You want me to lie down or do you want to get on your knees?” Sam asked. 

“Lie down,” Bucky replied. Sam did so, and shucked his pants off to the floor. Bucky got on his stomach between Sam’s legs and looked up at him as he licked a long, slow stripe up Sam’s cock. Sam moaned and his cock twitched before Bucky wrapped his lips around the head and swallowed it down with practiced ease. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Steve really taught you how to suck cock, didn’t he?” Sam moaned. Bucky popped off and grinned. 

“Daddy taught me lots of things,” he said. 

“I’m sure he did,” Sam said with a smile. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Bucky’s hair. “Why don’t you show me?” 

Bucky grinned and wrapped his lips back around the head of Sam’s shaft. He sucked on the head of Sam’s cock and swirled his tongue around it, pumping the length in his hand. Sam moaned again and Bucky sunk down on his cock to resume sucking it. He bobbed on Sam’s cock in long, slow movements, running his tongue along the veiny length. Sam had a gorgeous cock, to be honest. 

“That’s it,” Sam moaned softly. “That feels good, baby.”

Bucky moaned around the head of Sam’s cock and Sam thrust up shallowly into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned again and Sam grinned down at him. 

“You like that, baby?” he asked. He thrust up again and Bucky moaned and did his best to nod around it. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” 

Bucky stilled and Sam placed his other hand on Bucky’s head before he thrust up, burying his member in Bucky’s mouth. He assumed a steady rhythm. He reached underneath Sam’s cock and toyed with his balls. He loved the feeling of being fucked, of having his mouth filled with cock. 

“God, you feel so good,” Sam groaned. Bucky moaned around his length and Sam pulled him off with a sound that was between a moan and a growl. “Gonna come if you keep that up and unlike Steve, I can’t stay hard after I come because I actually _have_ a refractory period.” 

Bucky grinned at him smugly. “Getting old really sucks, huh?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked his shoulder. Bucky just laughed. 

“Get up here so I can fuck you,” Sam said. 

“Careful old man, don’t want you to throw your back out,” Bucky replied. 

“And Nat said I’m a brat,” Sam muttered. Bucky just grinned at him and turned around to present his ass to Sam. Sam smacked it lightly and grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Bucky relaxed and soon he felt a pair of lubed fingers teasing his hole. He moaned softly as they entered him easily. 

“Damn, you’re loose for someone who hasn’t gotten laid in weeks,” Sam said. 

“What can I say?” Bucky asked. “A man has needs. And Steve lets me jack off if he’s longer than a week.” 

“Well that makes this easier,” Sam said. He pushed his fingers in and quickly found Bucky’s prostate and pressed against it gently. Bucky moaned loudly and pushed back against Sam’s hand. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Bucky moaned. Sam started fucking him with his fingers, stretching him slowly. Sam stroked up and down his back as he teased his prostate. Bucky could feel his orgasm approaching. “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna come.” 

“Do it,” Sam said. “Go ahead and come, baby.” 

Bucky whined and moaned as he came onto the sheets beneath him. Sam stroked his prostate through the orgasm and drew it out until Bucky was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. 

“What’s your color?” he asked when Bucky stopped coming. 

“Yellow,” Bucky said. “Need a break for a bit.” 

Sam pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s ass and lied down next to him. Bucky relaxed as the post-orgasmic lull settled over his body. Even if he hadn’t gotten fucked, it still felt amazing. Bucky closed his eyes for a bit. 

“We can stop if you want to,” Sam said. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at him. 

“But I wanna get fucked,” he said with a bit of a pout. Sam chuckled and leaned over to kiss him lightly. 

“Okay, man, I’ll fuck you,” he said with a grin. 

“Thank God,” Bucky groaned. Sam chuckled and rolled over on top of him. He put his fingers to Bucky’s entrance again and Bucky moaned as they entered him. This time, he added a third finger and Bucky moaned at the subtle burn as his hole stretched around it. 

“God, you’re tight,” Sam moaned. “Can’t wait to feel you around my cock again. Fuckin’ missed it.”

“Coulda asked Steve, y’know,” Bucky said with a grin. “I probably woulda said yes.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind for later,” Sam replied. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Bucky’s ass and Bucky whined at the loss. Sam uncapped the bottle of lube and lubed his dick generously before he pressed the head against Bucky’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Bucky nodded and Sam pushed in. Bucky moaned in bliss as Sam’s cock filled him. It felt amazing to be filled again, too long since he’d felt someone with him in bed. Rationally, he knew that a couple weeks was relatively short, but… Steve’s work was full of uncertainty and time apart felt like ages sometimes from the worry he felt. 

Sam pushed in slowly, steadily until his thick length was buried in Bucky’s ass. They moaned together as Sam bottomed out and Sam leaned over to drape his body across Bucky’s back. Bucky took a few breaths before he became accustomed to the length. It was less than Steve’s, but still big (though to be fair, nearly the entire Avengers team seemed to have big dicks, so Bucky didn’t have much by way of comparison). 

He nodded at Sam and Sam pulled out and began to fuck into him. His cock grazed over Bucky’s prostate and Bucky arched his back and released a wanton moan. He pushed back against Sam’s thrusts and looked over his shoulder at him. 

“More, please, Sam, give me more,” Bucky moaned. 

Sam grunted and thrust back into Bucky’s ass hard. Bucky gasped and moaned. Sam gripped his hips like a vice, fingers digging into his flesh with a pleasant, dull pain. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing and moaning, Sam’s grunting and groaning, and the sound of Sam’s hips smacking against Bucky’s ass. After a particularly hard thrust into his ass, Bucky released a broken moan. 

“Hard enough for you, baby?” Sam asked. 

Bucky moaned and nodded, his eyes screwed shut from the pleasure he felt. It wasn’t quite the same. He didn’t feel the surge of love and affection welling in his chest the way he did with Steve. He didn’t feel like the only thing in the world, or that Sam was focused entirely on him. This was more of a give and take, more equal. 

What he did feel was connection. He felt like he was with someone, like the aching loneliness and sadness of the season was ebbing just a bit. It felt good, just in a different way than it did normally. The feeling of Sam fucking him, his hands and fingers bruising Bucky’s hips, his body over Bucky’s own, it kept him from feeling too detached from everyone and everything around him. 

It was enough for now. 

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come,” Sam groaned above him. Bucky moaned in reply. “Where, where do you want it?” 

“My… my mouth,” Bucky moaned. 

No sooner had Bucky said the words than Sam pulled out and stood on the bed, his head narrowly missing hitting the ceiling. Bucky got up and knelt in front of him. He opened his mouth, transfixed by the way Sam jerked his gorgeous cock with one hand, while the other was tangled in Bucky’s hair. Sam moaned loudly as he came, his seed shooting out of his cock. Some of it landed on Bucky’s face, but he managed to catch most of it. It was less bitter than Steve’s. Bucky suckled on the head of Sam’s cock and hungrily drank the rest of his come. 

He jerked his cock furiously, chasing after his own orgasm. Sam looked down and knelt in front of him. He placed a hand on Bucky’s cock and Bucky let go as Sam wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it. 

“Sam,” Bucky breathed. 

Sam kissed him deeply as his grip tightened. Bucky moaned into his mouth and bucked into Sam’s hand. He came with a groan in Sam’s fist and Sam milked him through it until Bucky’s cock was soft. Then he brought his come covered fingers to his lips and licked them clean. When he was done, he collapsed back on the bed and Bucky followed him soon after. 

“Fuck, I needed that,” Bucky sighed. “Thanks.” 

“What are friends for?” Sam replied. 

“I’ve never done this with a friend,” Bucky said. 

“Really? Never?” Sam asked. Bucky shook his head. “Huh, weird.”

“Is it really?” Bucky asked, looking over at Sam. Sam shrugged. 

“I guess I’m not really in a position most people would find themselves,” Sam said. “I’ve fucked most of my friends here, and the ones I haven’t it was because they didn’t want to.” 

“Right, yeah,” Bucky said. “Steve was my first.” 

“Was he really?” Sam asked, turning to grin at Bucky in disbelief. Bucky blushed as he nodded. “Man, you were deflowered by Captain fucking America. Lucky bastard. Bet the old man loved that.” 

Bucky laughed. He actually laughed at that. It was the weirdest thing, joking around with a friend just after sex like it didn’t change anything. 

“Maybe,” he said. “I’m not tellin’.” 

“Asshole,” Sam said. “Now you gotta tell me!” 

“Nope!” Bucky cried. He grabbed a pillow and hit Sam with it, who was immediately covered in feathers from it. Bucky sniggered. “Now we can change your codename to chicken.” 

“Oh it’s on, now,” Sam declared as he grabbed a pillow of his own.

* * *

Bucky woke up the next day a bit late, but feeling better rested than he had since Steve left. Sam was with him, but they didn’t wake up tangled together. Even the morning after, there wasn’t the rush of emotions that had been present when he woke up in Steve’s apartment for the first time months ago. It was more like… the feeling when you wake up one morning feeling like you have a new best friend. This friend was just a little shit who happened to have fucked him. 

He checked his phone while he went through his morning ablutions. Still no contact from Steve. He sighed in disappointment, the dull longing in his heart returning. It wasn’t fun, that was for sure. 

_At least I won’t be completely alone_ , he thought. _I have the Avengers Thanksgiving dinner to look forward to._

He glanced at the time. It was nearly noon. He should probably warm up some of his desserts if they were going to be presentable for the dinner. When he emerged, he found Sam still in bed looking at his phone. He was frowning as well. 

“Still no word?” Bucky asked. Sam shook his head and dropped his phone onto the bed beside him. “This sucks.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Sam said. “Almost wish I’d gone with them, just so I could be around them today.” 

“I hear you,” Bucky said. “Even though I’m not a super soldier or a spy or even a regular soldier.” 

“It gets easier,” Sam said. “It might take a while, but it does.” 

Bucky sighed and sat down on the bed next to Sam. Sam sat up and leaned back against the headboard. 

“You need anything?” Sam asked. Bucky shook his head. 

“I just don’t know whether to be more sad or pissed off about all this,” Bucky said. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Sam replied. “Holidays can be hard on all of us.” 

“I was just hoping…” Bucky trailed off. After a while, Sam nodded. 

“We can’t replace your parents,” he said. “But we can be your new family if you’ll let us.” 

Bucky nodded and got up. “Let’s just start with dinner,” he said. “Figure the rest out later.”

Sam groaned as he got up. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

The Avengers Tower dinner wasn’t until 6, as there were 4 turkeys that needed to be cooked beforehand. It turned out that between Steve the super soldier and Thor (who actually was present) four large turkeys was absolutely necessary if everyone was going to be fed to their satisfaction. 

It made Bucky feel less ridiculous as he showed up with an entire cart full of desserts. Sam had assured him that it would be okay, but still. When he finally came down and saw the team’s eyes light up at the collection of food he brought with him, it made the whole ordeal worth it. 

“Dude,” Peter declared as he took a whiff of the pumpkin pie. “You’re literally my favorite person ever.” 

“Excuse you,” an middle aged woman Bucky didn’t recognize said. “I’m the one who made the turkeys.” 

“Second favorite,” Peter amended. “Aunt May is my favorite.” 

Bucky blinked. “This is your aunt?” he asked. 

“Yup!” Peter said. 

“Does she uh…” Bucky trailed off in a whisper. Peter shook his head. “Got it, great.”

Bucky set up the desserts on a table Wanda and Vision brought out. He definitely smacked a few hands when they tried to help themselves to the food before it was time, much to the amusement of many people there. There wasn’t much he could do about Pietro, but as he didn’t’ actually try to steal anything (that Bucky could tell), he didn’t bother. 

The place honestly felt a little empty. In addition to Steve, Clint, and Natasha, Tony, Thor, Pepper, and Bruce were all gone. Sam, Peter, May, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision were the ones there. Bucky had a feeling there would be a literal metric shit ton of leftovers. The place hardly seemed empty, except for the fact that the person Bucky wanted to see most wasn’t there.

* * *

At 7:47 exactly, the elevator dinged and Steve, Natasha, and Clint stepped out of the elevator. They looked… well, to say that they looked like hell was an understatement. Steve looked like a building fell on him. Natasha and Clint didn’t look much better, but they were all standing. 

Bucky himself was rooted firmly where he sat as Steve’s eyes found him. Steve smiled wearily and _dammit_ , Bucky had resolved to be just angry at him. But when Steve looked at him and smiled, looking the way he did, Bucky also felt relief and joy flood him. It was the most confusing mix of emotions. 

Bucky got up and set his plate aside as he walked up to Steve. He stopped a few feet away and clenched his hands into fists as he fought to keep the tears at bay. 

“You’re alive,” he said. Steve blinked and nodded. “That’s… good.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. Bucky’s lower lip wobbled and Steve stepped forward and took his hand. “Come on, I need to clean up.”

Bucky nodded and followed Steve to the elevator. As soon as they were alone, he closed his eyes and broke down. Steve gathered him into his arms and shushed him softly. Bucky banged his fists against Steve’s uniform as he wept. 

“You, you’re s-such an asshole,” Bucky sobbed. “You’re _such an asshole_!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Steve whispered. “Didn’t mean to be gone this long. Thought I’d be back days ago.” 

Bucky just sobbed into Steve’s chest. Every now and then he still hit it, his fists thumping ineffectually against Steve’s armor. When the door dinged, Steve picked him up and carried him inside. Alone, Bucky felt a little more secure than he would’ve around everyone else. Steve took him over to the couch and sat down with Bucky in his lap. 

“I should’ve told you where I was going,” Steve said. 

“No shit,” Bucky replied. “So where were you.” 

Steve sighed. “I was taking out a Hydra cell,” he said. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry, but then I couldn’t call you because I was… if they found you, if they ever… did anything to you,” Steve’s voice cracked. “I would never, ever forgive myself.” 

Bucky sniffed and curled up on Steve’s lap, his tears tapering off a bit. “You should’ve told me where you were going and who you were fighting,” he said quietly. 

“Yeah, that’s on me, baby,” Steve whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Bucky hit Steve’s chest again a bit halfheartedly. 

“I’m gonna make it up to you, baby,” Steve said. “I promise. Whatever you want.” 

Bucky just tucked himself against Steve’s side more. “I just wanna be with you,” he said. “It’s been… it feels like a long time since we just hung out.” 

“You got it, baby boy,” Steve said. “I’m sorry. Been a bad Daddy lately.” 

“You’re not bad, just… important,” Bucky said. “More important than me.” 

“To the world, maybe,” Steve murmured. “But you’re _my_ world.”

Bucky smiled against the crook of Steve’s neck and didn’t care that the man smelled like sweat and dust and gunpowder. It was just good to be back where he belonged: in Steve’s lap, in his arms.

They were still for a while until Steve’s stomach rumbled loudly. Bucky chuckled as Steve shifted beneath him. 

“Much as I love you, can we get up and eat?” Steve asked. 

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to clean first?” Bucky teased. Steve rolled his eyes and stood, setting Bucky down on the couch. “I could help.” 

Steve looked down at him out of the side of his eye. “If you try to help, I’ll get distracted,” he said. Then he winked. “Promise to ravish you later, okay?” 

“You make such demands of me,” Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes and walked off and Bucky definitely watched his ass until it was out of sight.

* * *

A couple days later, after the hubbub of shopping frenzy had died down, Bucky and Steve and others in the tower decided that they needed to get out of the tower. Steve donned his (frankly dorky) incognito clothes. The zip up jacket, ball cap, plaid shirt, and fake glasses really did a surprising amount to hide his otherwise imposing figure. Bucky loved it. He looked like a nerdy lumberjack. 

He didn’t have to worry about it quite so much, being a civilian. He just dressed in his favorite t-shirt that read “I <3 Captain America”, a leather jacket Steve got for him when they rode his motorcycle, and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and ass in the most fantastic way. He felt soft and sexy and judging from the way Steve took him in, he loved it, too. 

They met Pietro, Sam, Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Vision (who had learned how to make himself look like a normal person) in the common room and headed out. Their destination: a low-key queer bar in Hell’s Kitchen. The drinking wouldn’t do anything for Steve, but Bucky absolutely intended to have fun, maybe do some dancing. 

When they got there, the place had a decent crowd. Not packed full, but not dead, either. It was just the right amount of busy to be comfortable. There were a few pool tables available, and Steve immediately got them roped into a game with Sam and Clint. The rest of the group went dancing. 

“I’ve literally only played pool, like, twice,” Bucky said as they were setting up. 

“This’ll be easy, then,” Sam said with a grin. 

“Fuck you, Wilson,” Bucky said. 

“Not what you said the other night,” Sam replied with a wink. Bucky blushed as Steve turned to him with a shit eating grin.

“Baby boy,” he purred. “What’s Sam talking about?” 

“Uuuuh,” Bucky said. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Sam asked. 

“I forgot!” Bucky said. He turned to Steve. “I fucked Sam a couple days ago.” 

“Excuse me?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“ _He_ fucked _me_ , whatever,” Bucky said. “I forgot because I was upset at you.”

“That’s fair,” Steve said. “Did you record it?” 

Bucky spluttered for a bit before he found his footing. Sam took the first shot at the balls while Bucky answered. 

“Why would we?” Bucky asked. 

“Because baby boy,” Steve said, bending down to whisper into Bucky’s ear. “Daddy would’ve liked to see that, to make sure you were a good boy.” 

Bucky set his jaw. “Snow,” he said. Steve backed off and turned to the game. He smiled with a bit of pride and approval, though, as he leaned over the table to take his shot. 

The only reason why they didn’t totally suck was because Steve was actually pretty good at pool and also a good teacher. He coached Bucky on how to hold the stick and how to set up his shot. Bucky would’ve said that it didn’t matter who won, but… winning totally mattered. That wasn’t to say he couldn’t also have fun, though. 

He leaned over the pool table, sticking his ass out with a little wiggle as he set up his shot. He looked over his shoulder at Steve, who stood beside him. 

“Like this, Daddy?” Bucky asked quietly. Steve leaned his cue stick against the wall and came up behind him. He draped his body over Bucky’s body. He could feel Steve’s half hard cock through his jeans and he arched his back just a little bit. 

“Like this, baby,” Steve said, giving a mild adjustment to what Bucky had set up before he got up. Bucky took the shot and sank the ball he was aiming at in one of the pockets with ease. Then he stood up and on his toes and kissed Steve’s cheek. 

“It’s not nice to tease,” Steve said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky said with a cheeky smile. “I just needed help with a shot.” 

“Uh huh,” Steve replied. His eyes twinkled with mischief that made Bucky feel weak in the knees. 

“Really, guys?” Clint asked. 

“What? We’re here to have fun,” Steve said with a shrug. Bucky took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Whatever you say, man,” Sam muttered. He lined up his own shot and went for it, but it veered a bit to the left a bit. “Try not to get us arrested for public indecency.” 

“You wouldn’t get arrested,” Steve said. 

“You say that now, but somehow, I always end up right beside you when it comes to trouble with the law,” Sam said. “That’s how I ended up here, you know.” 

“Does that mean if I get arrested with Steve, I’ll become an Avenger?” Bucky asked. Steve chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Sure, pal, we’ll make you an honorary Avenger if you get arrested with me tonight,” Steve said. 

They played on. Clint and Sam won the first game due to Clint’s frankly freaky marksman status. They set up a new game and when Bucky went to take his first shot, he felt a hand on the curve of his ass. He smiled. 

“Don’t distract me, Daddy, I’m bu—” he cut off as he turned around to find… someone who was definitely _not_ Steve. “Who the fuck are you?!” 

“Just appreciatin’ what you been showin’ off over here,” the guy said. He was a clean-shaven guy with short red dark hair. He looked like a college frat boy, confident with a self-important swagger. He reached down and grabbed Bucky’s ass again. “Nice…” 

“Get off me!” Bucky said with a shove. “Fuckin’ creep!”

Steve stepped between them and crossed his arms. “He told you to leave,” he said. “You’d best get going.” 

“Fine, jeez, tough crowd tonight,” Dick Wad said. He stalked off and Bucky shifted closer to Steve. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. 

“He was way out of line,” Steve said. “You okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky replied. “Just… let’s just have fun the rest of tonight, okay?” 

They finished up their game of pool before Natasha came to get Sam and Clint for some karaoke. Bucky decided he really didn’t want to hear whatever came out of their mouths, since Natasha was definitely drunk. Instead, he dragged Steve to the dance floor. Shockingly, Steve became a bit flustered being around so many people moving and grinding against each other. 

“You should know that I can’t dance,” Steve said over the din of the music. 

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead,” Bucky replied. 

He began to move his body to the rhythm of the music and Steve… well, he tried his best. He was clearly more of a fighter than a dancer, but it was okay. It got easier when the music became slower. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and they swayed slightly to the music. Bucky closed his eyes and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. It was nice and sweet and everything that Bucky had been missing lately. 

Eventually, though, he extracted himself from Steve’s arms to go to the bathroom. He weaved his way through the crowd towards the bathroom sign and went in. Thankfully, it was unoccupied at the moment. He had been half worried that someone would be having sex in here (gross). 

He took care of his business, but as he turned around, he found that Dick Wad from earlier standing there, more drunk than before with a greasy smile on his face. 

“Hey there, cutie,” he said. “Ready to gimme some sugar, now?” 

“Gross,” Bucky said, pushing him away. “Go jump in a lake.” 

“Hard to get, huh?” Dick Wad replied. He pushed Bucky up against the wall. “That’s okay, I’ll be nice to you, promise.”

“Get off me!” Bucky cried, pushing him away. The guy backhanded him across the face hard and Bucky gasped in pain. It was wrong, all wrong. He raised a shaky hand to his lips and his fingers came away red. His lip was busted, he could feel it swelling. He pushed at the guy again, but he stood firm, struggling drunkenly to get his pants off. 

“Stop!” Bucky cried. “Leave me alone!” 

He kneed him and he heard a crunch and the guy doubled over in pain, huddled around his groin. Bucky made a break for it. He dashed out of the room and pushed his way through the crowd again. He had to find someone; Steve, Sam, Natasha, someone he’d come here with. 

Steve found him first. When he saw Bucky, his smile shifted to shock, and then pure, incandescent rage. He surged forward and took Bucky’s face in his hands. 

“Who did this to you?” he demanded, his voice quiet and carefully controlled. Bucky could practically feel the anger in his body, thrumming through him like a hurricane leashed and bound to Steve’s iron will. 

“The asshole from earlier,” Bucky said, looking down. Steve took him to the bar to where Nat, Sam, and Clint were drinking. They cheered when they saw Steve, but the sound died when they looked at Bucky. 

“What happened to you?” Clint asked, his voice slurring slightly. 

“Some asshole in the bathroom,” Steve said. He flagged down the bartender and got a first aid kit. He began to patch Bucky’s lip up. Bucky sighed in disappointment. It was a nice night… before the dick wad. 

“I wanna go home,” Bucky said when Steve was done. Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and held him tight. 

“You want us to come with?” Natasha asked. She seemed a bit tipsy, but Bucky was sure that she would be able to handle herself in a fight if one were to break out. Clint and Sam, too. 

“We’ll be fine,” Steve said. “You guys have fun. We’ll see ya later.”

“Take the car, we’ll grab a ride,” she said.

Steve nodded and turned around and led Bucky to the exit. When they left, the crisp, cool night air kissed Bucky’s face and he sighed with relief. The sound of the music could be heard from outside the club, but it was still a relief. They walked along to where they parked the car. 

“Hey, bitch!” came a shout. The dick wad emerged from an alley, stumbling slightly and moving a bit tenderly. “I ain’t done with you yet!”

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Bucky shouted back, moving behind Steve. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?!”

“You made a fool of me,” he said, pulling a knife from somewhere. “And Captain America ain’t around to save you.” 

“Captain America might not,” Steve said as he assumed a fighting stance between Bucky and his assailant. “But Steve Rogers will take care of what’s his.” 

The guy didn’t seem to understand what was said. Instead, he lashed out, thrusting his knife at Steve. Steve blocked it easily and disarmed the guy before kicking him square in the gut. He yelled as he went sprawling to the ground. Steve moved forward and bent to grab him by the shirt and hauled him up. 

“You listen here you little punk,” Steve growled as he dragged the loser back to the bar. “I’m takin’ you back to the bar and I’m callin’ the cops on your ass for assaulting my best guy three fucking times tonight. If I ever see you again, you better have a god on your side because I swear I’m gonna break every bone in your body.”

* * *

It took almost an hour for the cops to finish taking Steve and Bucky’s reports arresting the guy who assaulted Bucky. Steve used an alias, so it wouldn’t be tracked back to the Avengers. By the time they left, it was past midnight and Bucky was just tired. He rested his head against the glass of his window on the ride back to the tower. 

He woke up when Steve shook him gently. They were in the parking garage. Steve smiled gently. 

“We’re back,” he said. “Let’s get you upstairs.” 

Bucky just nodded and got up. Steve came around and took his hand and laced their fingers together. Bucky squeezed his hand silently. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said. “For helping me with that guy.” 

“It’s nothing,” Steve replied quietly. “I just wish it hadn’t been necessary.”

Bucky looked up at him and smiled weakly. “Well… aside from that asshole, it was a nice night. I had fun.” 

Steve’s answering smile looked more like a grimace, to be honest. He looked down at the floor as they ascended the tower to their apartment. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. “Talk to me. Please?” 

Steve sighed. “I spend all this time going on missions,” he said. “Keeping the world, keeping you, safe from crazy people who want power. But I couldn’t protect you from a drunk.” 

“Steve, you can’t take responsibility for him,” Bucky said. “He made his choice, I’m just glad I was able to get away. I’m fine, really.”

Steve raised his gaze to look at the cut on Bucky’s lip. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t protect me all the time,” Bucky said. “Every time I step outside, there’s a possibility that I could get mugged or something. It’s not your job to keep me safe from every terrible person in the world.”

“I know that,” Steve said, setting his jaw. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t feel bad for what happened to you.” 

“Didn’t say you shouldn’t,” Bucky said. “But don’t beat yourself up over this. It’s not like you beat me up, though if you wanted to on a different night, I wouldn’t say no.” 

A corner of Steve’s mouth twitched up and Bucky smiled. Steve sighed and he smiled as well as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body. 

“I love you, baby,” he said. “I love you so much more than I ever thought I’d love anyone.” 

“Good,” Bucky said. Steve pulled back and looked down at him with amusement. Bucky took Steve’s face in his hands, his soft palms brushing against the coarse bristles of Steve’s beard. “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, ya punk.” 

Steve blinked down at him before he smiled. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky kissed him back softly, loving the feeling of Steve’s mouth on him again. The elevator dinged as they reached their floor and Steve bent to pick him up as he so often did. He carried him over the threshold of their home and made a beeline for the bedroom. Bucky was struck with the sense of déjà vu, but pushed the feeling from his mind. 

“I want you,” Steve breathed. 

“Daddy,” Bucky whined softly. 

“I’m gonna make love to you, baby boy,” Steve said as he laid Bucky out on the bed. 

“Please, Daddy,” Bucky said. He thrust up and ground his hips against Steve’s. “Missed you, wanna feel you again.”

Steve shushed him as he captured Bucky’s mouth in kiss again. His hands wandered down the length of Bucky’s body. Bucky arched up against Steve’s, his mind coming alive beneath his touch. 

“Daddy,” Bucky whined impatiently. 

“Hush, little boy,” Steve murmured. “Wanna take my time.” He kissed him along the expanse of Bucky’s neck, nuzzling and sucking as he went. “Gonna make you so pretty, baby. Gonna mark your pretty skin up.” 

“Please,” Bucky breathed. His head was already getting fuzzy from Steve’s words and the feeling of being with him again. He raked his fingers up the length of Steve’s back, digging his nails into the sculpted muscle, and shivered as Steve growled hungrily against his neck. “Oh _God_ , Daddy.” 

Steve sucked hard on Bucky’s neck and snaked a hand up Bucky’s shirt to tease the spot at Bucky’s waist that made him arch against Steve’s body. He moaned at the feeling. Steve’s hot breath on his neck, his rough, callused hands exploring the familiar territory of Bucky’s body. Still, Bucky didn’t have the patience for this. He started to tug at Steve’s shirt. Steve actually stopped to look down at him in amusement. 

“What are you doin’, baby boy?” Steve asked. He was grinning with amusement as Bucky struggled. He slumped against the bed and pouted at Steve. 

“I’m trying to tear your shirt off ‘cause you’re takin’ too long,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled and took Bucky’s shirt in his hands. 

“Oh, you mean like this?” he replied. Then, with hardly an ounce of effort, he ripped Bucky’s shirt in half. Bucky gasped, half in arousal and half in surprise. 

“I liked that shirt!” he cried. Steve chuckled and bent down to kiss him. 

“I’ll buy you a new one for Christmas,” Steve murmured. “I’ll buy you 10 if you want.”

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered. “Good thing you’re hot.” 

Steve just grinned and descended on Bucky’s now exposed chest and began to suck on one of his nipples. Bucky moaned and writhed beneath him as he kept trying to get Steve’s shirt off. 

“Daddy,” he whined again. 

“What, baby?” Steve asked. He looked up at Bucky with a shit-eating grin, the kind he used when he was being obtuse. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Bucky said. Steve sat up, straddling Bucky’s hips with that smile still on his face. 

“Well, why don’t you do something about that?” Steve asked. Bucky tried to pull Steve’s shirt off, but Steve sat very unhelpfully, not moving at all to help him. 

“God dammit,” Bucky muttered. “You gonna help me or not?” 

“Oh you want me to _help_ , now?” Steve asked. 

“I take it back,” Bucky groaned. “You’re a punk and an asshole and I hate you.”

“Aww, baby,” Steve sighed. He clutched his chest dramatically. 

“Shut up,” Bucky said. He tried tearing Steve’s shirt off again, but it still didn’t work. “You gonna help me or not?” 

“I suppose I can help you,” Steve said. “If you give me a kiss.” 

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes before he gave a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. Then, apparently satisfied, Steve raised his hands and pulled his shirt off over his head. Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled Steve back down to the bed. 

“Happy now?” Steve asked. 

“I still hate you,” Bucky growled. “Asshole.” 

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll make it better, baby boy,” Steve said. 

He kissed his way down to Bucky’s groin and unbuttoned his pants. Bucky moaned as Steve pulled his pants down and mouthed at his erection. Before he could think about what was happening, Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky’s cock and swallowed it down to the root. Bucky moaned and his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure. He thrust up into Steve’s hot mouth. Steve moaned around him as he swallowed his cock down again. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “God, feels good.” 

Steve popped off Bucky’s cock and grinned up at him. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock and pumped it steadily. 

“Still hate me, baby boy?” he asked. 

“Jury’s still out,” Bucky replied. “Keep suckin’ my dick and I might change my mind.”

“Oh really?” Steve asked. He tightened his grip on Bucky’s cock as he looked down at him playfully. “Gettin’ a little bossy there, baby boy. Might wanna watch that. Not too late to bend you over my knee.” 

“Promises, promises,” Bucky replied. “Aren’t you supposed to be makin’ love to me? Makin’ me feel good and everything since you were gone so long.” 

Steve leaned down and sucked on Bucky’s throat. Bucky moaned as Steve nipped at his throat. 

“I’m gonna make you so sore later, baby,” Steve murmured. “I promise.”

“I look forward to it,” Bucky replied.

“Tonight, though, I’m gonna make love to you, baby,” Steve said. 

He returned to Bucky’s cock and took it back into his mouth. He sucked hard as he bobbed on Bucky’s length. His hands roamed the expanse of Bucky’s bare, smooth skin. His rough calluses left burning trails on his skin as they wandered possessively over Bucky’s body. When they reached Bucky’s lips, Bucky parted them and they dove right in. Bucky moaned around the digits, his tongue licking and wrapping around them as they fucked his mouth. Steve moaned around his length and Bucky came with a sudden burst. He mewled around Steve’s fingers as he shot his load into Steve’s mouth and down his throat. 

Steve milked his cock until Bucky was spent. He kissed up Bucky’s body and looked up at him with mischief in his eyes. Bucky had a feeling that later on, he was gonna hear about coming without permission. At least Steve didn’t seem inclined to interrupt this to punish Bucky. 

He brought the fingers that Bucky had been sucking on down and began to tease at Bucky’s opening. Bucky moaned softly as they entered him with relative ease, his body still a bit loose from when he’d had sex with Sam. Steve grinned up at him as he worked Bucky open. 

“More, Daddy,” Bucky whined. 

“Patience, baby boy,” Steve murmured. “Wanna take my time with you.” 

“But I want more, Daddy,” Bucky replied. “Wanna feel you, Daddy.” 

“Aw, baby, did you miss having Daddy’s cock in your tight little ass?” Steve asked with a grin. He smacked him lightly on the ass. “Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna fix that soon.” 

“Not if you don’t hurry up,” Bucky said with a grin of his own. He pushed down against Steve’s hand and the fingers in his ass. They brushed against his prostate and Bucky moaned loudly. Steve’s other hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock and began to jerk him again while his fingers teased Bucky’s prostate. 

“Wanna make this good for you, baby,” Steve said. “So shut up and just take what Daddy gives you, ya brat.”

With that, Steve pressed a third finger into Bucky’s hole and Bucky moaned at the slight burn as his hole stretched to accommodate him. Steve played Bucky’s body like a musical instrument, coaxing soft moans and desperate groans from him with practiced ease. Bucky just lay back and took it obediently. He could feel it, his second orgasm approaching, building in the pit of his stomach.

“Daddy, I’m close,” he mewled. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Steve said. He kissed Bucky’s stomach. “Go on, baby. Come for Daddy.” 

Bucky whimpered as he came, his load spilling into Steve’s fist. Steve pumped his cock until he Bucky was completely spent. When Bucky was done, he released Bucky’s cock and pressed his come slick fingers to Bucky’s lips. Bucky opened his mouth and licked his come from Steve’s fingers. It was somewhat strange, eating his own come, but it wasn’t all that different from anyone else’s. 

Steve slowly removed his fingers from Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned half in relief and half in disappointment. Much as overstimulation was fun, it wasn’t something he wanted now. Steve didn’t seem eager to overwhelm Bucky either, but he had a feeling it would happen later. 

Instead, he reached down to unbuckle his belt and shoved his pants to the floor. His cock emerged, thick and long and glorious. Bucky’s mouth went dry at the sight of it. Somehow, he was just as entranced by it as he was the first time he saw it. At the same time, it was now a familiar sight and he recognized the shape, every bump and vein of that glorious length. Steve leaned over and kissed him. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he said. Bucky nodded. “God, but you’re beautiful. I’m such a lucky man.” 

“Looked in a mirror lately?” Bucky murmured. He laid his hands on Steve’s chest and roamed over the toned muscle. “I wonder sometimes what I did to deserve you.”

“Hopefully something good,” Steve chuckled. Bucky groaned and slapped Steve’s chest. 

“You’re a little shit,” Bucky said. Steve laughed and kissed him again. Then his gaze fell to the cut on Bucky’s lip. 

“I—”

“If you’re about to say something stupid like you should’ve been there to help me, I will strap an ice pack to your balls,” Bucky said. Steve blinked for a moment and laughed at that. 

“Fine,” he said. “I won’t say it.” 

Bucky ran his hands up to Steve’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. He kissed him firmly on the lips. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips. “That’s all that matters. We’re here, now, and I love you.” 

Steve stared down at him for a moment before he pressed another hot, slightly possessive kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky moaned softly into his mouth. It was hot and Bucky, shockingly, felt his cock start to harden again as Steve kissed him. 

“You’re mine, Bucky,” Steve murmured. “‘Til the end of the line.” 

Bucky groaned lowly as he reached down to grip Steve’s ass. Steve grunted as Bucky squeezed it. 

“And you’re mine,” Bucky murmured. “Mine. Don’t let some asshole distract you from me.” 

Steve smiled and kissed him again. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Good,” Bucky said. “Because I’m ready.” 

“Are you?” Steve asked with a grin. 

He sat up and grabbed Bucky’s legs. Bucky wrapped them around Steve’s waist. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed up his cock before he pressed it to Bucky’s hole. Bucky took a deep breath and relaxed the broad head of Steve’s cock breached him. He moaned at the stretch, the familiar burn as his ass stretched around Steve’s length. Steve buried himself deeper in Bucky’s ass inch by inch, all the while looking down at Bucky with a mixture of love and hunger. 

When Steve finally bottomed out, he and Bucky both breathed deeply. Bucky clutched Steve’s biceps almost desperately as his body sang with pleasure. The feeling filled him from the tips of his toes to the sweaty strands of hair that clung to his forehead. Steve didn’t seem winded at all, but his eyes were almost black with arousal. Bucky could feel Steve’s hot length inside him practically begging to fuck him. 

“God,” Steve groaned. “God, you feel incredible.” 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Bucky breathed. “Want it, want you.” 

“My sweet baby boy,” Steve purred. He began to rock his hips into Bucky’s ass, his thick member rubbing directly against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky arched off the bed beneath Steve’s body. “You like that, baby? Missed Daddy’s cock, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Missed it so much!”

Steve groaned and leaned down. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and held him. Bucky loved the feeling of being in Steve’s arms and being fucked. It felt incredible and right. 

“Missed you, too, Buck,” Steve said. He kissed him on the lips with such tenderness Bucky almost forgot that Steve was making love to him. “Miss you every time I go away.” 

Bucky kissed him back. “I’ll forgive you,” he whispered. “As long as you always come back.” 

“I will,” Steve said. “Always.” 

Steve’s thrusts grew longer, but remained gentle. Bucky and Steve stayed wrapped around each other. They kissed with lazy ease, content in each other and their bodies. Bucky broke the kiss to suck a mark onto Steve’s clear, pale skin. It would be gone within an hour, but Bucky loved the idea of having some way to mark Steve, however briefly. Steve bent to nuzzle Bucky’s neck and suck more marks onto him and Bucky moaned. The fact that those stuck around was one of his favorite things. 

“Daddy,” Bucky moaned as Steve sucked his later mark onto Bucky’s collarbone. “Fuck, Daddy, feels so good.” 

“Such a good boy,” Steve purred. He kissed the mark before he rose to kiss Bucky’s lips again. “Daddy loves you.” 

His thrusts grew a little faster and Bucky gasped with each thrust. Steve groaned as Bucky clenched around him. Bucky could see stars. He clung to Steve’s body as his thrusts gradually grew until Steve’s cock was delivering long thrusts into Bucky’s body. Steve grunted as his hips slapped against Bucky’s body. 

“Gonna come, baby boy,” Steve said. “Gonna come inside you. God, baby, feel so good around my cock.” 

“Please, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Please, gimme your come. Love you, love you so much, Daddy, I want it.” 

Steve grunted and groaned before he came. Bucky felt Steve’s cock pulse as it released his hot load into Bucky’s ass. Steve gasped for breath in Bucky’s ear for a moment before he rose and kissed Bucky’s lips again. Bucky gasped and moaned beneath him. He couldn’t reach his cock with Steve on top of him and dammit, it didn’t matter if he’d come twice already, he wanted to come again. 

“Daddy,” he groaned. “Get offa me.” 

Steve groaned in protest. “Nope, I’m comfy.” 

“You’re a little shit,” Bucky replied. He thrust up with his hips. “Wanna come, Daddy.” 

“Oh?” Steve asked. He rose slightly and reached between them and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock tightly. He jerked Bucky quickly and began to thrust again, his still hard cock fucking into him. “You gonna come again for Daddy, baby boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy, please let me come,” he moaned. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Steve said. “Come for Daddy.” 

Bucky came with a wrecked sigh. His third orgasm in the space of an hour and this one was practically blissful. His cock was sore and it made the pleasure of his orgasm feel even more intense. Steve squeezed every drop of his come from Bucky’s cock until he was spent. Bucky flopped onto the bed beneath him with a contented sigh. 

“God,” he sighed again.

“You can just call me Daddy,” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“If I wasn’t this tired, I’d hit you,” he said. Steve chuckled and slowly took his cock out of Bucky’s ass and rolled off him.

“I needed that,” Steve said softly. “Thank you.” 

Bucky rolled over on top of Steve’s chest. “I’m glad you’re back,” he said. “It’s not the same around here without you.” 

Steve smiled down at him and kissed him softly. “I don’t like being away anymore, either,” he said. “I promise, though, I’m not gonna leave again until the holidays are over. Wanna be right here with you, unless there’s something really big and they really need me.” 

Bucky smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m glad. It’s nice to have a family again.” 

Steve took one of Bucky’s hands in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly and Bucky laid it against his cheek. 

“Yes it is,” Steve replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
